Maria and Dougie 3
by LineSofie
Summary: Maria and Dougie had had their share of complications in life and they re about to go through the worst of them now. Can their relationship handle this, and what about their Twins Adrianna and Christopher? Co-written with MariaChristiansenxD
1. 1 Romantic

_****_

Hey Guys...here´s the first chapter of the third in the series of Maria and Dougie :p  
Hope you like it....  
Have a nice day :p

* * *

Chapter 1: Romantic  
Maria´s POV:_**

* * *

**_

Dougie walked closer to me and he seemed to get more and more nervous. He smiled at me, and I smiled back. He looked so perfect wearing the tuxedo that I noticed that I had seen Tom in many times. "You look beautiful," he said and I smiled brighter. Dougie had told me to dress up fancy, so I looked through my closet to find nothing there that would be good enough for a date with Dougie. Therefore, Gio took me out shopping for one. She couldn´t help smiling extremely big all day, like she knew what would happen. But when I asked her about it, she was just like, "What do you mean?"

We ended up finding a black, knee length dress with t-shirt long sleeves, and a pair of very colourful printed leggings. It looked good actually.  
"You don´t look too bad yourself," I joked and leaned forward to kiss his cheek. He turned his head though and tricked me into kissing him on the lips. "Hey! That wasn´t fair!" I complained and placed my hands on my hips, stubbornly. He laughed, it sounded amazing to my ears. "Sorry, baby girl, won´t happen again," he promised and leaned down to kiss my cheek.

He pulled back immediately and smiled cutely at me. He stretched his hand out for me to take it and led me through our flat. As we walked out of the front door I noticed the limousine for the first time. It was parked just outside the gate and the driver stood beside the back door holding it open. "Come on, baby," Dougie said as I obviously had stopped in my tracks in amazement. I smiled at him a little embarrassed. He stopped to let me climb into the limousine first. I had never been inside such a beautiful limousine before. There was champagne and strawberries and so on. I found it really romantic.

As soon as Dougie was sitting beside me I suddenly realized something. "Where´s Anna and Chris?" I asked worriedly, using the nicknames for our 6 months old twins. Dougie chuckled a little and took my hand. "My mother has them for the weekend," he told me and I was comforted. "Oh, okay," I told him and looked down. "He chuckled again and placed his soft fingers just below my chin to pull my head upwards gently. He smiled at me as I looked into his eyes.

Dougie reached out for the champagne bottle and started trying to open it. It didn´t go very well. I giggled when after the third try, he still didn´t succeed. Fifth try or more he finally got it open and it streamed out with champagne. Since, he didn´t have the glasses ready, it was everywhere. I couldn´t hold back the laughter. I tried to hold the glass still as he was filling it, but it was hard. He smiled obviously embarrassed when he finally had gotten control of the situation.

We had only taken like, three sips of the champagne when the car suddenly stopped. Since the shield was up so we couldn´t see the driver and the other way around, I could only hear when he opened the door. A few seconds later the door in Dougie´s side opened and Dougie stepped out. He held his hand out for me as soon as he was out. I grabbed it and smiled at him as he helped me out. I was feeling like a superstar.

I was amazed when I saw where we were. It was the most expensive restaurant in the whole city of London. I looked up at Dougie, who stood beside me, amazed. "Wow," was all I could say. He smiled at me again and led me inside the front doors of the beautiful decorated restaurant. As we walked into the big room where a lot of very fine people, was I kind of felt underdressed in my short black dress.

**

* * *

Dougie´s POV:

* * *

**

I led her to the table that I´d reserved for us and pulled the chair out for her using all those tips that Tom had given me years ago when he was trying to teach me to be a gentleman so I could get Maria back. A waiter came to the table almost immediately and asked if we wanted the menu cart. She gave them to us and left us with a smile. I looked at the beautiful girl in the seat opposite of me, and smiled at the thought that she was my beautiful girl.

"For how long have you been planning this?" Maria asked when the waiter had walked off after getting our orders. "Erm..." I looked down at the table. "A while," I continued and shrugged my shoulders. I heard her giggle and I looked up. "How long is "a while"?" she asked with a raised eyebrow and a sheepish smile. I chuckled and shrugged my shoulders again searching through my mind for an excuse. "So how are you doing?" I asked, changing the subject. Maria looked suspicious at first but seemed to let it go after a while.

We kept talking casually throughout eating our dinner and I tried all I could to hide the nervousness that filled me. While taking the last bite of the very delicious food, there was silent. It wasn't awkward at all. "Care to dance?" I asked after a while. "I´d love to," she told me with a smile. I stood up and held my hand out for her. I led her unto the dance floor that was placed in the middle of the restaurant with all the tables placed around it. There were other people there swaying to the music. We joined them enjoying the moment.

As soon as the song had ended, I realized that now would be a good time and place. My hand moved to my inner pocket while Maria wasn´t looking and grabbed hold of a tiny box.


	2. 2 Feeling

_**Sorry about the little mistake...I accidently switched the chapters around...I´m not really thinking clear, I guess

* * *

Chapter 2: Feeling  
**__**Maria´s POV:

* * *

**_

_I turned to Dougie again, just in time to see him get down on one knee on the floor. I felt everybody´s eyes on us as he grabbed my hand, but I didn´t care. I was too focused on what Dougie was doing. Of course I knew what he was doing but I couldn´t help but ask. "Dougie, what are you doing?" I whispered nervously. He ignored me. "Maria, I have loved you from the first moment that I saw you. And I know that you are the one and only love for me. Will you marry me?" he asked and pulled out a little blue jewellery box and opened it. I felt tears in my eyes as I saw the beautiful and antique ring with a little blue stone in it. I was overly excited and couldn´t help but wonder how I could be so lucky. I felt the tears rolling down my cheeks. "Yes," I answered and smiled really bright. Dougie, too, had a really big smile on his face. People around us started clapping. _

_A few days later Dougie and I were sitting at the dining table. In front of us was bills, opened and some even unopened. "What do we do?" I asked feeling hopeless as I put down the letter I´d just read aloud. _

_I sighed as I went through the message in my mind. The man that Dougie had been renting the apartment from had died just a month ago and now his son who had inherited the house had made the decision to sell the building. We had the rest of the month to find a new apartment before we were kicked on the street. "I don´t know," Dougie said and looked me into my eyes. "Well, we´ll obviously have to go looking for a house," I told him and sighed. He looked up at me. I knew Dougie loved his apartment; he had been living here since he moved from the house that he had shared with McFly. "But…" he started but realized that there were no buts. They were selling the place and we had to move, simple as that. _

_The next day we had made an appointment with an Estate Agent. We walked through the glass doors into the lobby of the little shop. There were a lot of pictures of apartments and houses for sale. I looked at them while Dougie talked to the receptionist. We had to wait for a while since the last customer hadn´t left the office yet. _

_5 minutes later the door to the office opened and an older couple stood in the doorway. The agent stood beside them and shook the older man´s hand. "Thank you, have a good day," she called after them as they were on their way to the door. "Oh, welcome," the woman said and turned to us. We both stood up and walked into the office. The woman, who introduced herself as Jane Adams, mostly just asked us questions about what kind of house we were looking for. Her eyes did go big when Dougie suggested an apartment near central London. She was obviously thinking that we were joking. She asked one more time and Dougie answered the same again. _

_Jane started looking through her papers and showed us a few pictures of an apartment in Cadogan Gardens, Chelsea. She asked if we wanted to go see it immediately and we both agreed. The faster we found an apartment, the better. The drive to Chelsea was not long. The car stopped right in front of a tall apartment building. The bricks were reddish and the window frames was white. There were balconies by most of the windows. Jane got out of the car and we followed after. She led us inside the reception room. _

_It was really beautiful. There was a fireplace and a really beautiful view out of the big windows. The walls was white, a very comfortable white. The dining room was just in the room beside. It was very big and open. Then she let us inside the third bedroom. There was a big closet and very good space. The room next to it, was a bathroom, and beside that, another bathroom. Then there was bedroom 2 and 4. The last room was the master bedroom. It was very big room with a walk-in-closet and own bathroom. The whole apartment cost 995.000 £._

_I had the day off of work the next day so I just enjoyed the silence while watching a movie. Anna and Chris were still sleeping in their room. I started to realize how much I actually missed Tom as I watched his favourite movie. Tom had made me a Star Wars fan too. He always said that Star Wars was a movie that you simply had to see. _

_I was concentrating as much as I could on the movie but when the phone rang I was totally distracted. I got up quickly. The noise that the phone made would probably be enough to wake up Anna and Chris. I answered it quickly. "Hello?" I asked a little out of breath. "Hey it´s me, Harry, I wondered if I could come over?" he asked. I was surprised that it was Harry who called. I hadn´t heard from him in a while. "Erm…sure, but Dougie isn´t home," I told him. "Oh, that´s fine, it was actually you, that I wanted to talk to," he said and I got curious. "Erm…ok," I said hiding the curiousness. "See you in a while," he said before he hung up. I quickly hung up the phone and while I waited I went in to check on the twins. I looked at Adrianna or Anna as we call her. She was lying in her pink crib in the pink side of the room. I turned my head slowly to the other side of the room. Everything was blue there. Christopher or Chris was lying peacefully sleeping. I smiled to myself at the sight of my two miracle angles. _

_The doorbell rang then and I went out to open it. Harry was standing on the doorway wearing a tight t-shirt that revealed his muscular body. I caught myself with my mouth hanging open. He chuckled. "Have you been working out?" I asked dumb. He chuckled once again and walked past me inside the house. _

_**Harry´s POV: **_

"_So what was it that you wanted to talk about?" she asked. Her beautiful blue eyes looked at me. I wasn't thinking clear but I just had to tell her. "Erm..." I started, and was obviously getting nervous, "I'm sorry if this ruins everything, but I have to tell you." She smiled the old smile that I loved and I felt my heart beating__twice as fast as it used to. "I really, really like you. All time we spend together…" I couldn't find the right words. "I can't stop thinking about you." Her hand flew up to cover her surprised face. She looked really cute like she always had. But god, I loved her. She was wearing a silver ring with a blue stone in on her ring finger – just a ring that she would love. Why had Dougie not told us? What was I thinking about? Of course he had proposed to her. I barely noticed her movement when she leaned closer to me, her hand moving up to my face. Then the babies began to cry. "Don't go." She asked her voice begging. She disappeared quickly down the hallway. I was shouting at myself in my head. Why did I even try? Why did I even consider the possibility of us again? I followed after her with silent steps. Through the almost closed door I saw her pick up Adrianna from her crib. I could not help but wish that it would have been our daughter that she held. If her grandmother hadn´t gotten sick back then, then the perfect time that I had with her could have continued. _

_I sighed to myself silently and turned around. I knew there was no need to stay for her to turn me down. I took a deep breath as I walked out the front door of the flat. I swear I could hear her crying behind me. _


	3. 3 Australia

_**Here´s the third chapter. Again, I´m sorry for the mistake

* * *

**_

_**Chapter 3: Australia  
**__**Maria´s POV:

* * *

**_

_When Dougie had come home the night where Harry had been here, he asked me if I knew why Harry would have acted so weird that day. I had lied to him. I couldn´t tell Dougie this, there was too many things that he didn´t know about me, that he should know before I would be able to marry him. I didn´t really talk to anybody the following days. The words that Harry had said and his face expression when he´d seen my ring was a pure nightmare for me. The words and the picture were stuck in my head so every time I closed my eyes, his face was there, and every time there was silent around me, his words were echoing in my mind. Dougie was getting worried, I knew, so he was relieved when I told him that I would visit my cousin in Australia so I could think about things. He ordered the tickets as soon as I´d gotten off the phone with Line Sofie (my cousin was of course Danish too, so it´s Danish name)._

_Dougie and I were in the airport waiting for the plane to arrive. We were sitting in a little café eating a sandwich. "So I asked Gio if she could take Anna and Chris for a few nights so you could enjoy some time alone," I told him and smiled. He looked like he was about to object but I stopped him by pressing my lips to his. I realized that it had been a while since we´d last kiss. Since the incident with Harry I hadn´t been able to really look him in the eyes. _

_Dougie was the one who pulled back. He was looking at something behind me. He had a frown on his forehead. "You have to go," he said and sighed. I looked behind to see the electronic information board that told me that my plane had arrived and was now boarding. I sighed too and looked back at Dougie again. _

_Our goodbye scene was very short. We kissed quickly once again, I couldn´t bring myself to enjoy it, and then I had to go. The flight to Australia took 23 hours plus I had to wait 2 hours in Asia for the next part of the flight. I couldn´t sleep more than 3 hours the whole trip there so I was really bored. I had never felt so alone in my life. _

_In the huge airport in Sydney, I was met by Line Sofie. She had changed so much in the 5 years that we hadn´t seen each other. She was a year younger than me. She was tall and skinny and had middle length, straight, brown hair. Wow, she had gotten glasses too. Last time I´d seen her she was the same height as me but she was still as skinny. I only heard from her over the phone now and then. She had gotten married to the boyfriend that she started dating the last summer I´d been here. She was wearing a summer dress and her hair was hanging loose around her head. She had her sunglasses in hand as she greeted me and hugged me. _

_After the great reunion, we drove to the place where I was staying, it wasn´t far from the airport. Line Sofie was living in my grandparent's luxurious summer house that was lying close to the beach. As we drove up the long driveway I was amazed. I hadn´t really thought that it would be summer here even though it was winter back in England. Right by the driveway there were tall palm trees and there were flowers of all sorts and colours. Line Sofie smiled at my expression. I could finally see the great mansion that I had spend so many summers in when I was little. Every summer I had gone to visit my grandparents who spend their summers here. Line Sofie had been there too so we got really close. She was like a best friend to me. _

_By the end of the driveway there was a little fountain. The car stopped and we both got out of Line Sofie´s shiny red sports car. She walked up the staircase and stopped by the large pillars. I was amazed of how much this place had changed since I´d been here the last time. I was very excited to see the inside. This was so much like an old castle like the place where Isabella´s christening party had been held. _

_As I had walked up the staircase I followed Line Sofie around the house where she showed me every room. It had changed so much. There was new furniture in every room and the kitchen and bathrooms were brand new. Of course, what else would you expect from a singer and her husband who was an actor? She had always been dreaming of becoming a star. She was singing amazingly and I was very proud to have her as cousin. _

"_So, what actually brings you here?" she asked when we had carried all my stuff upstairs to the guest room and was sitting in the living room in the very comfortable couches. "Well, Dougie and I sort of have some troubles," I told her and looked down. "What have he done?" she asked and looked at me sternly. "He haven´t done anything," I objected and sighed. "But, I have been having second thoughts. I don´t know if I´m doing the right thing to marry him," I said and sighed. "Hold up, he proposed to you?" Line Sofie asked and had a big smile on her lips. I tried to smile back but I wasn´t so overjoyed with the whole marriage thing anymore. "How is Harry taking this?" she asked and I sighed. This was the part that Dougie had to know before I could marry him. Harry and I had been together one summer here and we really thought that we were meant to be. Harry had got a job at the farm that my grandparents were running back in England where they had lived long ago. My grandparents really liked him so they took him with us to Australia every summer. I was spaced out when I thought back to what had happened that one summer. _

_**5 YEARS EARLIER:**_

_Harry and I had always been like best friends, though the year I turned 16, also the last year I spend here, I started to feel more about him. I was standing in my little bathroom and shaved my legs. Harry and I usually went out swimming the first day. I was humming my favourite song to myself while shaving. As I was done I walked into the bedroom only to see teenage Harry standing with his back to me. He was obviously embarrassed and I couldn´t help but laugh. He turned around quickly and looked confused. I ran over to him and hugged him. "Hey Judd," I said and smiled brightly at him. I had missed him so much in the past year where I hadn´t seen him. He looked better this year, more handsome. "Hey Donut," he said and looked less confused already. _

_A few hours later we stood on the bathing jetty by the little lake that was in the huge back garden. Harry was trying to encourage me to jump head first in, but I refused. He kept saying that nothing would happen at all. He then jumped in head first as to show me that nothing would happen. He quickly came up through the water surface his hair soaked. He smiled at me while using his hands to keep him over the water. When I still didn´t want to jump like he did, I did it my way. I sat down and let my feet dangle from the bathing jetty so only my toes touched the water. I heard him laugh and then the splashing of the water when he swam over to me. _

_**

* * *

Harry´s POV:

* * *

**_

_I laughed and grabbed hold of her angle and dragged her in the water with me. She screamed but laughed too as she swam into my arms. I loved the feeling of her skin against mine. "Who gets to the other side first?!" I yelled and started swimming. I loved to use every opportunity I had to make a competition. Behind me, I heard the water splash when Maria started following. We both reached the other side at the same time and I was amazed. She was fast. _

_Our friends, Lana, Nick, Taylor and Abigail – the ones we´d made over the summers that we´d spend here – had arranged a camping trip in the woods outside of town. We took off at mid day the next day with backpacks packed for the three day long trip. We were driven to the edge of town and then we walked off alone. Quickly Maria and I were far in front of the others. We stopped to wait for them. While waiting, we looked out at the beautiful sight it was to look over the trees from the hill we were standing on. The sun had started setting. Our friends catch up to us and we continued walking. _

_That night, when everyone else had gone to bed, Maria and I were sitting opposite of each other around the bonfire. Maria looked like she was getting cold, so I moved over so I sat beside her. She looked at me and smiled as I placed a blanket on her shoulders. "There is something, that I want – no – need, to tell you," I started and looked away trying to get the courage I needed to do this. I felt the tension appear between us as she placed her hand on my shoulder. "What is it?" she asked softly. "I like you," I said directly and looked into her deep blue eyes. She smiled at me brightly. "I really do like you, too," she said and threw her arms around my neck. It got slightly awkward. "Will you be my girlfriend?" I asked with a smile on my face. "Sure."_

_The rest of the trip was fun. We went sightseeing, swimming in the small river, more hiking and so on._

**_

* * *

Maria´s POV:

* * *

_**

_Harry had started a new project. My grandfather had bought an old motorcycle of a friend back in England and said that if Harry could get it running again, he could have it. We started to hang out in the large garage that belonged to the great house, more and more so he could work on the bike.  
By the time, it got more and more boring for me to be there. I didn´t know the first thing about fixing motorcycles so there was nothing for me to do beside sit and talk to him. I liked talking to Harry, we laughed and had fun and all that, but I wanted to get out seeing something, to do something. Harry knew me too well, to know that I wasn´t really having fun in the garage and invited me to go surfing with him. I was slightly nervous since I´d never tried it before, but I trusted Harry to teach me well since I´d seen him do it every summer.  
I had just woken up and gotten dressed when I heard my grandmother call from downstairs. "Maria, Harry´s here!"  
I hurried out of my room and almost stumbled over my own feet as I ran down the stairs. I ripped the glass door open quickly and saw Harry who was looking handsome with his bare, muscular chest. His beautiful blue eyes were looking at me and he smiled. He waited patiently while I changed into my bikini. He took my hand and we walked through the gate in the backyard that led directly onto the beach. Harry grabbed a very colourful board that was leaning up against the fence and ran in front of me into the water. He was on the board before I could blink and was already heading for the first big wave. I was amazed, and scared at the same time. How was I ever going to learn, to be just as good as it as him? Harry was beside me again with soaking hair and water dripping off his nose while he laughed triumphantly. "The wave´s great today," he said and looked at me. "Come on, let me show you what to do," he said and looked at me. He took my hand in his and let me to the water. The water was cold when the first tiny wave hit my feet. I jumped a little.  
I fell like a million times before I was able to just stand on the board, but fell off again when I tried to move. Harry laughed and helped me up again._

_The whole day went by fast and soon the sun was setting. I had learned how to move on the board but when the first wave came I still fell off. I watched Harry do it perfectly to show me what I had to do. We walked together back to the house hand in hand again._

_The next few days went by with more working on the bike. "So I´ll see you tomorrow?" I asked as we had said goodnight at the top of the stairs. "I just need to do something first, then I´ll meet you in the front yard," he told me and I got curious. He leaned in and kissed my cheek. I blushed deeply.  
That night I slept very light. Every little noise, such as the wind hitting the tree outside making its branches hit my window, woke me up. I´d sit up in my bed, take a deep breath and tell myself that nothing was there, though, the thought of Harry sleeping in the room just next door, was keeping me comforted enough to fall asleep again.  
I woke up the morning, at 9 am. I walked over to my window bat and looked out. I looked over the big garden. My eyes landed on Harry. He was standing in the middle of the yard trying to start the engine of a bike. Then I realized it. I ran down the stairs and into the yard. "You finished it?" I asked loud enough for him to turn around. He smiled big and then he smirked. "You look cute in your pyjamas, Donut," he said and I realized then, that I hadn´t changed yet. I blushed deeply and ran up the stairs again. "I´ll be back in a moment," I yelled over my shoulder._

_I came down 5 minutes, wearing a pair of old faded blue jeans and a pink tank top with "I heart Copenhagen" on. My long curly blond hair hung loosely to my shoulders. In the yard I met Harry by his bike. He smiled at me brightly. He was holding a helmet in each hand and as I walked closer he held one out for me.  
I grabbed it and looked into his eyes nervously taking the helmet on. "Ready?" he asked before hitting the speeder when I sat behind him and had nodded. "Let´s go then," he said and the bike shot forward. My arms were holding tight around his stomach the whole drive. I had no idea where we were going but I didn´t really care. I trusted Harry but when the bike started to sway uncontrollably, I got scared. Harry – being the extreme sport lover he was – got it under control anyway and drove on faster through the centre of Sydney. I started to wonder what he would do if he got caught by a policeman. For as far as I knew he didn´t even have a license to drive a motorcycle and that made me more afraid. Suddenly he stopped the bike in the middle of a bridge. There was a few of his friends there waiting for us. "Hey dude," one guy said and made a handshake with Harry. "Is she the girl, you´ve talked so much about?" he asked and looked at me. Then he whispered into Harry´s ear. I´m not sure if I should´ve heard it but I did. "Dude, she´s hot!" he yelled and playfully hit Harry on the chest. Harry just laughed. "I know," he said._

"_Did you bring it?" Harry then asked and I feared what Harry meant. I was just about to object when I saw that the guy held out something that was used when you went climbing. Harry smiled brightly and took it. He started getting it ready. Then suddenly he was gone. I only saw that he jumped over the edge of the bridge. "Harry!" I yelled and ran over to edge only to see him hanging in the elastic cord. He screamed triumphantly and waved at me. I smiled and shook my head at him.  
As soon as he was hanging still in the cord that his friends were holding, he was helped into a boat that I hadn´t noticed before. He smiled at me brightly from down there and I could hear he laughed. "That was insane!" he yelled triumphant. I smiled back at him. "Wanna try?" one of his friends asked just as I had feared. I shook my head and backed away. "No thanks," I said trying to be polite about it. "Come on, nothing will happen," he promised but only the thought of looking over the edge at the river below made me dizzy. I shook my head again and he shrugged. I ended up giving in after a discussion between me and Harry whether or not I was too much of a pussy to do it. He´d yelled from the boat and it was really embarrassing to know that everybody could hear it. I nodded to Harry´s friend who quickly secured the elastic cord around my ankle before I could regret my words. He slightly pushed me to the edge. "Don´t look down before you jump," he told me as he stood just beside me. I closed my eyes to be sure that I didn´t look down and got ready. Mentally, I was shouting to myself that this wasn´t a good idea. "You´ll be okay," Harry yelled I felt comforted at that. I took a deep breath and jumped. I felt scared as I opened my eyes. I was falling. I was heading for the river and I couldn´t feel the cord around my ankle. Somehow, though, I felt free. There was no ground under my feet keeping me locked to the earth. I couldn´t hold back the scream. It felt so good. – Then I felt the slight pain in my ankle as the cord had reached its end. _

_When I finally hang still in the air looking down at the river again, I was helped into the boat that was waiting. I was standing with my feet secured on the ground again just seconds later. Harry scooped me into his arms and swung me around. "That was so fun!" I yelled and hugged him tight. "See? I told you," he said teasing again. "Be careful, Judd," I warned him and pulled back, trying to be serious, but I was too thrilled. "What are you going to do, Donut?" he asked with a lifted eyebrow, playing along. I just laughed and hugged him tight, again._

_We hung out with Harry´s friends for a while after that. Harry suddenly said that he and I had something else to attend to. I was confused since I didn´t know what it was, he was talking about, but played along for the sake of his friends. He led me outside the house that his friends lived in and handed me the helmet again. "Where are we going?" I asked curious. "You´ll see," he said as we both got on the bike. He drove off into the sunset. We crossed the bridge again and continued till we reached a place where there was no one else. He stopped the bike and got off. The sun was almost gone and it was dark everywhere. It was beautiful. The flowers had closed themselves and the fireflies were flying around them. I took off my helmet and looked around. It was so silent. Harry sat down on the ground and looked up at the sky. I walked over to him and sat beside him. I looked up at the sky too and noticed the clear sky with thousands of beautiful stars twinkling up there, and the clear full moon lighting up everything. I absentmindedly leaned my head on his shoulder and closed my eyes._

_After a moment I opened my eyes and sat up a little. Harry looked at my confused and I looked back at him getting lost in his eyes. "Do you know how beautiful you look in the dark?" he asked obviously a little absent. He slowly leaned in and I did too. His arm was placed around my back as his lips touched mine softly. I felt so lightheaded. It was amazing._

_The next few days we mostly just hung out at the house, fishing and such. One morning I was sitting eating breakfast with my grandparents – Harry usually joined us at the meals, but today he had gotten up early, for some reason I didn´t know. It was a little silent around the table since it was mostly Harry that got the conversations running. "Sweetie, you haven´t touched you food at all," he grandmother noticed and looked at me confused. "Are you okay?" she continued and then looked at my grandfather. "Yeah, I´m fine," I reassured them with a fake smile. My grandmother was just about to object when the door opened to the dining room. Harry stood there in the door way his breath out of control. He mumbled something incoherently and my grandfather laughed a little. "Take a deep breath, son," he said smiled at Harry.  
Harry did what my grandfather said he should and got his breathing under control again. "We got the tickets!" he yelled happily. I stood up and ran over to him. "Really?" I asked. He then fumbled into his pocket and showed me six concert tickets. "Yes!" I yelled and hugged him smiling brightly. The local band, that called themselves: "Paramore" also the band where Line Sofie was lead singer in, was playing a concert with limited seats. Harry, Lana, Nick, Taylor, Abigail and I had scrapped some money together to buy the six tickets. The date of the concert was already the next night so Lana, Abigail and I used the opportunity to shop. The boys, Nick, Taylor and Harry spend the day playing video games. _

_We were all going as "couples" to the concert – Harry and I was the only official couple, it was obvious though, that there were sparkles between the city girl, Lana and the farmer boy, Nick. Abigail and Taylor didn´t really know each other; Abigail was mostly just my friend and Taylor, Harry´s. We were all pretty excited as we arrived at the concert. There were actually many people and the mood was great. As soon as we got in we tried to push through the crowd so we could stand in the front. The first song they played was Fences – my favourite. I had always loved to hear my cousin sing and this was beyond amazing. She was only a year older__than me and she was already famous all over Sydney. She´d told me once that they had been contacted by a local studio who considered making an album with them. I was the only one to know and I couldn´t tell anyone, not even Harry. _

_When the concert had ended, we all walked back stage to Line Sofie. She looked surprised that we were there. We told her how amazing we thought it was. From the corner of my eyes I could see that she smiled as Harry kissed me on my lips. He liked that he could brag about me being his girl. _

_Harry followed me to the beach house that Harry and I had gotten permission to borrow from my grandparents for one weekend. When we were standing in the living room he suddenly got really close to me. "You look really beautiful tonight," he told me charmingly and I smiled, and blushed a little. Harry couldn´t see though, because of the dark. We both leaned in and kissed. The kiss got more and more passionate and soon I felt Harry´s hand move under my shirt. I didn´t push it off I just pulled him closer. The kiss got more and more passionate and he pushed me gently up against the wall. My fingers were running through his hair. I jumped into his arms and swung my legs around his hips, still kissing him. He slowly stumbled in the direction of the bedroom. _

_After that one amazing night, we started doing the things we usually would. We played video games, – which he mostly won – watched movies in the TV and went to the movies to watch scary movies. Harry even tried to teach me to play drums. The three weeks of vacation in Australia had to end sometime. I just didn´t want it to.  
In the airport Harry and I promised each other to keep in touch. We had both been planning on spending the next summer together in Australia again so we weren´t afraid that we wouldn´t see each other again. How were we to know that none of us was going to come back the next summer? How were we to know that my grandmother would get ill and the trip would get cancelled?  
It was hard trying to make the long-distance relationship work when we weren´t used to being away from each other that much. Every time we tried to arrange a get-together with the friends, something would get in the way. The relationship didn´t last long after that and Harry and I almost never talked again. Not until he became a member of the band McFLY. _

**_

* * *

END OF FLASHBACK

* * *

_**

_I got back to reality and looked at Line Sofie. I realized that I really missed the old time with Harry. I got up and ran inside. I ran upstairs into the room that had slept in back then and was flushed with all the memories again. A tear rolled down my cheek as I was standing in the window bat again looking over the yard where I imagined teenage Harry standing trying to get his bike running. _

_I felt Line Sofie´s hand on my shoulder as she walked up behind me. "Are you okay?" she asked. I could hear the worry and compassion clearly in her voice. She had followed the relationship between Harry and I back then and knew that he still meant a lot to me. He was my first time and my best friend since God knows when. _

_I tried to get the best out of the vacation away from all problems but it seemed that I´d just brought my problems with me back here. Line Sofie was aware that I wasn´t happy here but didn´t say anything. _


	4. 4 Home, Sweet Home, Or Not

_**Gosh, I´m tired, I only slept about 4 hours this night and yesterday only 5 hours. anyway, here´s the fourth chapter, hope you like :p

* * *

Chapter 4: Home, sweet home...or not**_  
_**Maria´s POV:

* * *

**_

Line Sofie had asked if she could come with me back to England to meet Dougie and see Harry again. It had been so long since she had been home. Since her parents died in the car accident the summer after my grandmother got sick, she hadn´t had been home even once. It had been 6 years now. I had agreed and when the two weeks was up she came back with me.

The flight home was quiet. Line Sofie slept throughout the whole flight and I knew that I probably should have too, but the thought of the decisions that I had to make now kept me awake and unsettled in my seat. I was glad that I´d brought my iPod with me here. I had made sure that I didn´t choose a playlist with McFly so I ended up hearing a lot of Paramore songs. Finally the clouds were painted in that dark purple colour signalling that the sun was rising. The female voice announced through the speaker system that we were nearing our destination. I stretched and felt the pain in my legs from not having moved them in so long. Line Sofie was awake now beside me and was fiddling around in her hand-luggage.

We´d gotten our luggage and stood outside the airport waiting for Tom who was going to pick us up instead of Dougie since he had something else he needed to do. I looked around impatient when I started to get cold in the English climate. Beside me, Line Sofie was shaking with cold. "It´s something to get used to isn´t it?" I asked and smiled. She looked at me and nodded. "Indeed," she agreed and smiled back.

_**

* * *

Tom´s POV:

* * *

**_

I drove into the driveway of the big airport and followed the line of cars that drove to the entrance of the airport. I noticed Maria standing in front of the big doors with another girl that I did not recognize. Stopped the car right in front of them and got out. When I walked to Maria´s side, I noticed that she didn´t look as happy as she used to, the usual blush on her cheeks was gone. I was about to ask her what was wrong when the girl by her side interjected. "Tom?" she asked and I looked at her. I didn´t answer for a while, because I was too busy wondering where I had seen this girl before. There was something about her that I recognized. "Line Sofie?" I asked when I finally got an idea. "It´s been so long how are you?" she asked excited. "I´m fine, thanks, and you?"  
"I´m perfect. What have you been up to?" she asked looking into my eyes. "Well, I´ve been busy with our band McFLY. I´ve got a wife and an almost 2 year old daughter," I told her with a smile at the thought of little Isabella. "What about you?" I asked. "I´ve been on my first tour with "Paramore"," she said and I remembered now that she´d always dreamt of becoming a singer in her own band, she had fulfilled that dream. "That´s great," I said and smiled. She smiled back. When I looked to the side, I noticed that Maria wasn´t standing there. I turned around and saw Maria sitting in the back seat of my car looking down at her hands. "Shall we?" I asked motioning to the car at Line Sofie. She nodded and smiled.

I drove Maria and Line Sofie to her and Dougie´s flat and helped them carry their bags in. In the living room, we were greeted by Dougie. His face lit up as soon as he saw Maria. He hugged her tightly. Maria still had the sad smile on her lips so she wasn´t able to laugh, like she usually would have. "Dougie, this is my cousin, who I told you about," Maria said intruding them. Dougie smiled at Line Sofie and held out his hand. "Line Sofie, it´s nice to finally meet you," she told him and smiled back at him. "I´m Dougie, it´s nice to meet you too." There was silent for a few seconds. Then there was a cry from the direction of the nursery. "I´ll get them," Maria said and walked down the hall. "Oh, can I see them?" Line Sofie asked excitedly and walked after her. Dougie didn´t smile at me before he turned around and sat down on the couch again. "Is anything wrong?" I asked when I saw his expression. "I don´t know, I think Maria is acting strange," he told me and looked up. "I know, but it´s probably nothing," I told him and patted him on the back. "I guess you´re right," he said and stood up.


	5. 5 Starbucks Lovers

_**Here´s the next chapter, hope you like it. It´s short, I know, but you´ll get another one in 2 days anyway :p **_  
_**Have a nice day, everyone**_  


* * *

Chapter 5: Starbucks Lovers  
Maria´s POV:

* * *

_A few days later I had made a deal with Harry that I would meet him in the Starbucks café not far from here. When I arrived there, I saw that he was already there. He was sitting at the table by the windows waving at me as he had seen me. I walked over to him with a smile. "Hey Judd," I asked and realized that I´d used his old nickname. He raised an eyebrow and grinned. "Hey Donut," he said as I sat down. I giggled a little. "Can I get you something? Hot chocolate and a muffin?" he asked almost standing up. "Uhm...sure," I told him and smiled. He walked over in the line. _

_I kept looking at him as he stood the line that got shorter and shorter. He was carrying 2 muffins and 2 cups of hot chocolate and coffee. He smiled at me when he came back and smiled as he placed a cup of hot chocolate and a muffin in front of me on the wooden table. "So...how was Australia?" he asked as he took a bite of his muffin. "It was...nice," I lied when I didn´t know whether or not I should tell him the truth. I took a deep breath and looked down at the table stirring the cup of hot chocolate, trying to do something with my hands. "It wasn´t the same without you," I admitted and I think I blushed, I wouldn´t know. He chuckled for a short moment but stopped quickly. He sighed. "I know."_

* * *

Harry´s POV:

* * *

_I was frustrated that I couldn´t hear what she was thinking. Then suddenly she exclaimed: "I´m so confused!" I´d never thought that I would hear her say those words. The words still hung in the air as i didn´t know what to say. "What?" I asked dumb. "I think, I still love you," she explained with a sigh. The words shocked me. I knew my feelings for her had never changed and I couldn´t help but kiss her. "Let´s go to your place," she pulled back and whispered into my ear. _

* * *

Maria´s POV:

* * *

_I was a little confused when I woke up. Then I looked beside me in the double bed that I was lying and realized what I remembered so clearly. Harry was awake and looking at me, his eyes shining brightly. He smiled at me as soon as I had turned to face him. "Hey you, did you sleep well?" he asked while stroking a hand on the top of my head. "Yeah," I answered and yawned. The thought suddenly shot through my mind. "What time is it?" I asked panicking. Harry turned so he was looking at the clock on his bedside table. "4 pm, why?" Harry asked confused and looked back at me again. I got up and dressed quickly into my cloths. "I should probably go, Dougie will start worrying where I am," I told him apologetically and almost didn´t bear looking him in the eyes. I couldn´t help it though and I saw the hurt and confuse in his blue eyes. _


	6. 6 Oops I did it again

Hey Guys, here´s the next chapter...hope you like it :P

* * *

Chapter 6: Oops I Did It Again

_**Maria´s POV:**_

**

* * *

**

As I had walked all the way home from Harry´s flat – he´d offered me a ride, but ´d told him that I needed to think about things – I felt more confused and hopeless than ever before. I walked up the few steps to the front door of the apartment building and unlocked the door. As I walked up the stair case to the third floor, my heart seemed to get heavier and heavier. I unlocked the front door to Dougie´s flat and opened it with a sigh. "Maria?" I heard Dougie´s voice asks from the living room and then his steps as he walked towards the hall where I stood. "Hey baby," he said greeting me with a big smile. I faked a smile at him, knowing that he´d probably see right through. I was quite amazed when he didn´t notice. Did he not know me well enough, to know that I was a bad liar? "I was wondering if you wanted to go out with me tonight?" he asked and I felt a lump in my throat. The last thing I wanted right now was going on a date, but I feared that Dougie would start to get suspicious if I said no.

Anna and Chris were getting baby sit by Harry – it was Dougie´s idea and I didn't like it – while we were out on a date. Looking into Harry´s eyes, seeing the hurt as Dougie told him about the date, was breaking my heart.

Dougie had planned a romantic date on a very expensive restaurant downtown with a very beautiful sight.

* * *

Dougie´s POV:

* * *

I was not nervous at all when we arrived at the restaurant that I´d chosen for the date. Maria was worth every spend penny, I knew, and I was so glad that I was so lucky to have her as my fiancée. The reason for this date was that I thought that it had been so long since Maria and I had last been out on a date or even kissed. It seemed like Maria had changed a bit in these last two weeks. I didn´t know why and I was sure that she wasn´t aware of it. We sat down at our table and Maria looked kind of spaced out. There was silent for a few seconds. "Maria?" I asked while waving a hand in front of her face. She reacted and smiled at me. "Oh sorry," she said and looked away. "What´s wrong?" I asked hoping she would tell me. "Nothing´s wrong," she said and smiled, looking into my eyes. "Everything´s perfect," she continued. "How was your day?" I asked changing the subject, giving up. I knew I had no chance in winning. She had always been so stubborn.

When we were sitting in the car on the way home, Maria was already asleep. I sighed. Maria really had changed. We almost never talked lately; she almost never ate dinner with the kids and me anymore.

* * *

Maria´s POV:

* * *

I felt so bad when I woke up the next morning. There had to be a way that this was just a bad nightmare. There had to be some kind of hint to solve this. I remembered falling asleep in the car last night so Dougie must´ve carried me to bed. I sighed and got up from the empty bed. When i walked into the living room I found that the whole flat was empty. When I had prepared breakfast for myself and sat down, I noticed the note on the table. I picked it up and read it:

_

* * *

Dear Maria.  
Good morning sunshine, I´m sorry, I wasn´t there when you woke up, but you looked so adorable that I couldn´t bear waking you up.  
I´ve gone to the studio with Tom and I´ll be back soon.  
Also, I was wondering if you could pick up the twins from Harry´s._

_Dougie_

_

* * *

_

This note really made everything worse. I knew Dougie would do anything for me, and I knew that he loved me more than anything. But, I also knew that I had cheated on him with Harry, his best friend and that I was the worst thing that could ever have happened to him.

I got up from the table when I had finished eating my bowl of cereal. I dressed quickly and drove off to Harry´s place. I had to take a few deep breaths before I walked up to the front door. There was a boy who was about to open the door. While he walked out, he held the door open for me so I went directly up to Harry´s floor and knocked on the door to his flat.

There was no one who opened the door so I just walked in. I looked around carefully in the kitchen and the living room but saw no one. I listened carefully for some sort of sign that there was anyone here but heard nothing. Suddenly I heard the sound of a little babble coming from the bedroom. When I walked in there I saw Harry and my babies lying asleep in the bed. Harry was lying in the corner of the bed with his mouth slightly open. Anna and Chris were lying in the middle of the bed and I found out now where the babble came from. Anna was waking up but had not started crying yet. I picked her up and she was perfectly calm as I looked into her adorable blue eyes that she´d inherited from her daddy. I smiled at her and she smiled back at me, the smile that I would do anything to see over and over again, since she smiled at me for the first time.

Still carrying Anna, I walked into the living room. I sat down on the couch and enjoyed the moment with my 6 months old daughter. She slowly closed her eyes as i was stroking my hand over her already half long, blond hair. While the silence stood on, I was thinking about the things that I needed to talk to Harry about, but I just couldn´t make myself wake him up.

I saw Anna slowly close her perfect little eyelids making the beautiful blue eyes disappear behind them. She looked just as adorable as her father. I smiled to myself at the sight of my daughter.

I got slightly startled when a felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked at Anna who still laid perfectly still and calm in my arms before I turned to Harry. "Hey beautiful," he said but got wide—eyed and looked like he regretted his words immediately. "I´m so-"he started but I cut him off. "Don´t worry," I told him and smiled. "Erm...I better get going," I said a little uncomfortable. "Are you sure you don´t want to have some dinner, now you´re here?" Harry asked pushing a little. "Erm... sure," I answered, put down Anna on the couch and walked into the kitchen. Harry couldn´t cook so the invitation that he´d giving was basically: "Will you make me some dinner, I´m starving?"  
I opened the refrigerator. "Let me guess...you ran out of fast food and frozen pizza´s?" I asked while laughing at him. "Hey!" He said and chuckled. He came up from behind me and tickled me. I screamed. "No....plea....please... stop!" I screamed while laughing hysterically. "If you say THE WORDS!" he said and chuckled again. "NEVER!" I screamed again, but the tickling only got worse. "ARE YOU SURE?!" he asked once again while tickling harder. "I...I...HARRY JUDD IS THE COOLEST GUY IN THE WORLD!" I screamed and the tickling stopped. I was surprised that Anna hadn´t started screaming yet. I turned around and looked into Harry´s blue eyes. We both leaned in without thinking. The kiss quickly started to change into a much, much more passionate one. Harry pushed me gently up against the refrigerator door and kissed me roughly. I jumped and swung my legs around his hips. He carried me away from the refrigerator and put me down on the on the dining table. I ripped off his t-shirt, breaking the kiss for a short second and threw it on the floor. I ran my fingers over his muscular chest while kissing him again.


	7. 7 BreakUp, Without Makeup

Hey Guys, here´s the 7th chapter. I know it´s very short but also very, very, very important :p  
Hope you like anyway,  
Have a nice day :P  


* * *

Chapter 7: Break-up Without Make-up

Maria´s POV:

* * *

I went home that afternoon with the twins and felt even more hopeless now. There was nothing I could do.

Dougie was standing in the doorway as I was putting the twins in their cribs. I knew he could sense that something wasn´t right.

"Dougie, can we talk?" I asked when I´d closed the door to the nursery and walked into the living room with him.

"What´s wrong?" Dougie asked worriedly.I sighed. How could I do this?

"This is for your own best," I said and looked down taking another deep breath. He looked so confused right now, I just knew without looking up.

"I have to end this," I said and tried my best not to look up. I knew my heart would get broken.

"What? Why?" I heard Dougie´s voice gets louder and louder.

"I have done some terrible things," I didn´t know how to say this but I knew I had to do it.

"It can´t be that bad," Dougie said and I knew he was trying to optimistic.

"I cheated on you," I whispered and felt my heart fall as I said the words. I was such a terrible person.

"What?" Dougie asked and I didn´t know if it was because he hadn´t heard what I´d said or if it was his reaction to what I´d said.

"I cheated on you," I said a little louder.

"I´m sure you didn´t mean to," he said and was frustrated at his ability to be such an optimist.

"DOUG, IT´S OVER!" I yelled frustrated and immediately regretted looking up at him. His eyes were sad and you could see the hurt. His face fell as soon as the words had sunken in.

"You, you can´t just leave," he said reminding me of my responsibility here.

"I´d never become a good mother or wife anyway. My heart is cold as stone," I said and knew that Dougie was going to object.

"DON`T try to convince me to stay. I´ve already made up my mind," I said and heard a soft whimper coming from the nursery. I sighed.

"I´ll pack some stuff and be out of your way by tomorrow," I told him before walking into the nursery again. I looked at Anna who was lying awake in her crib. She was whimpering softly as if she knew what just had happened.

"Everything will be okay. Daddy will take good care of you two," I said and felt the tears as they ran down my cheeks. I looked at Chris who was asleep in the other crib.

"My miracles," I whispered and kissed both of their foreheads. I walked past Dougie in the doorway and walked into the bedroom. I got a pillow and a blanket from the bed and walked into the living room.

"You don´t have to do this," Dougie said and put a hand on top of mine as I was setting everything up to sleep on the couch.

"I do," I said and did what I´d been most afraid to do.

"Here, take this, give it to someone who really deserves you," I told him and took off my engagement ring.

I packed all my stuff from that flat, not leaving one single thing behind. Harry had bought a ticket for me to the U.S.A. He was the only one who was going to know where I was going. He drove me to the Heathrow airport and made me promise that I would call him when I got to California.


	8. 8 California

Hey guys, here´s the next chapter -a little short but I hope you can bear with me :p

Have a nice day :p

* * *

Chapter 8: California

Maria´s POV:

* * *

It had been two months since I had arrived here.

I had moved into an apartment which I shared with a woman at my age. Her name was Henrietta. She came from Denmark too, but hadn´t been back there for years. She was very beautiful with long curly blond hair. I hadn´t told her about Dougie or Anna and Chris.  
She worked at the local hospital where she had told me that they were searching for a doctor. I wanted to try something new so I went for a job interview and got the job.  
So for three weeks I had been working as a doctor.

It was a normal day at the hospital around 9 a.m. or so. I had just finished checking on my last patient when an ambulance arrived. I heard my name being called and I got ready to receive the new patient. It wasn´t exactly what I´d expected. The patient on the stretcher was a little 6 months old girl or so, totally beaten up with bite marks and scars all over her tiny body, she wasn´t breathing anymore. I felt my stomach turn and ran inside the hospital quickly finding the bathroom. I emptied my stomach while I thought about my little girl.  
This little girl had been a victim of child abuse. Her parents had almost literally used her as a football. The father and the uncle had thrown her up in the air and "forgotten" to catch her again. It had caused her to get three broken ribs and skull fractures three different places. The other doctors at the place confirmed her dead by the time that she´d arrived here.

I sat on a chair in the area that was only for the staff trying to get better. I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked up. I saw one of the doctors that had been standing by the ambulance. "Are you okay?" he asked looking at me worried. "Yeah, I´m fine," I told him and looked him into the eyes. He had blue eyes and looked really handsome. I looked at his name sign, it said Paul Walker "Was it your first time to see something like that?" he asked and I nodded. "It´s terrible, isn´t it?" he said and looked at me. "Do you have any children?" he asked and I didn´t know if I should lie. "Yeah, twins," I said and he looked at me amazed. "They must be the cutest little babies in the world," he said flirting. I giggled. "They are," I admitted and smiled. "Your husband must be a lucky guy," he said and smiled at me. "I don´t talk to the father anymore," I simply admitted. "He left you?" Paul asked looking slightly confused. "No, I left him and the twins back in England," I admitted and felt slightly awkward that I was telling this to a stranger. "Oh," he simply said and looked just as uncomfortable as me. "So, Erm...how long have you´ve been a doctor here?" I asked trying to change the subject. "Four years," he answered and smiled.

Paul helped me up from the floor and looked at me cautious, like he thought I was going to faint. "Are you sure, you´re okay?" he asked. "Yeah," I answered when I was completely sure that my legs were stabile under me.

Throughout the next few weeks, Paul helped me find my place in the hospital. He showed me around in places in California I´d only heard about. I had to make Paul swear that he would never go further with me than friends. It was hard enough being around a guy when I still couldn´t stop thinking about Dougie.


	9. 9 The Call

Hey guys, sorry for the delay, but we haven´t had any internet because of our final exams. Hope you understand. Anyways, hope you like the very short chapter :p

* * *

Chapter 9: The Call

Maria´s POV:

* * *

"Hello?" I heard Harry ask as he picked up the phone.

It had been so long since I´d heard his voice last.

"Oh Harry," I was almost crying now.  
"Maria? Is everything okay?" he asked worried by my sudden exclaim.  
"Yeah everything´s fine," I reassured him.  
"Gosh, I miss you," I continued smiling to myself.  
"I miss you too, Donut," he told me followed by a laugh.

I´d missed that laugh too.  
I sighed then, thinking about the real reason that I´d called him in the first place.

"What is it?" Harry asked worried again.  
"How´s he doing?" I asked hesitantly.

Harry knew immediately who I talked about.  
"He´s great. Don´t worry, Doug´s a big boy, he can take care of himself," Harry said and laughed.

Inside, there was something that doubted if it was the truth, but I ignored it.  
After all, Dougie was a "big boy".

"What about Anna and Chris?" I asked carefully.  
"They´re as cute as should have seen Chris the other day, he´s really getting hang of the walking thing…" Harry´s voice was very enthusiastic but it faded out in the end.

I realized how much I´d actually missed my babies now.  
I wasn´t even there when my son took his first steps.  
I could imagine how he would walk across the wooden floor in the living room with clumsy steps into Dougie´s arms.  
Dougie lifted him up in his arms, telling him how good he was.  
He would tickle Christopher´s little stomach and a cute baby laugh that escaped the toddler's lips.  
The tears were rolling down my cheeks now.

"Sorry about that," Harry apologized.

I shook my head forgetting that he couldn´t see me.

"Don´t be," I said trying to reassure him, but with the tears shaking my voice, it didn´t sound convincing at all. More like an incoherent mumble.

There was silent for a moment.

I sighed again and tried to control the tears.

"What about you? How are you?" I asked whispering.  
"I´m fine, don´t worry," he promised me, not that convincing.

I knew it was a stupid question anyway.

After Harry had promised me that he´d call again soon, I was able to hang up.

I went to sleep that night, crying my eyes out, missing Harry, missing my babies, most of all missing Dougie.


	10. 10 Africa

Hey Guys, here´s the next chapter - and it´s the last of Maria and Dougie 3...the first chapter will be out this monday...

hope you like it :p

have a nice day :p

* * *

Chapter 10

Maria´s POV:

* * *

So, talking to Paul the next day, I promised him that I would give a friendship between us a chance. He invited me to go to a café with him, and I couldn´t say no. He and I walked to the café a little further down the street after work. As we walked into the Starbucks café I got reminded that this was Dougie´s favourite café. The whole band used to spend so much time in Starbucks cafés back in London. Paul led me to table and told me to sit down while he walked up in the line. I took a few deep breaths, looking down at the table. I had so many memories going around in my head of Dougie and my babies and Harry and Tom and Danny. Tried to push those memories away from me and faked a smile as Paul sat down opposite of me. He smiled back. Here´s your coffee," he said and smiled again as he handed me a cup. "Thanks," I told him thinking it was rude to tell him now that I actually didn´t like coffee.

Paul and I talked about a lot of things, getting to know each other better. He told me a lot of things about himself. He told me of his dream to go to Africa to help people and it sounded amazing.

* * *

2 weeks later

* * *

It was early in the morning when I had to go to work in the hospital. I was standing in the locker rooms changing into my uniform when I saw Paul come in. He had a huge smile plastered on his face as her walked over to me. "You know that dream of mine that I told you about, right?" he said as he stood beside me. Paul hadn´t been talking about anything else, these past two weeks, since he´d first told me about it. "Yes?" I said not really knowing what he was going to say. He smiled brighter at me. "I finally ordered a ticket to Africa. No, actually two," he said and looked at me still smiling brightly. "Wow, you never told me you had a girlfriend," I said and smiled at him. "I don´t. I was thinking maybe you would want to go," he said and his smile disappeared slightly. "It sounds...really great, but I don´t think I can," I told him hesitating. "Please, this could be good for you. You could get away from all this for a while. I´ve noticed that you´ve been down lately," he said trying to persuade me into going with him. It did really sound amazing and it could be great going to Africa and helping the poor and sick people down there for a while. I smiled at him.

"Hey Harry," I said as I heard Harry pick up the phone. "Hey Maria, how are you doing?" he asked immediately. "I´m fine, thank you. There was one thing though that I wanted to tell you," I told him nervous now. "Okay, shoot," he said and waited for my answer. "I´m going to Africa," I told him simply. "Wow," was all he said. "Why? With who?" he then asked surprised breaking the slight silence that occurred between us. "My colleague, Paul, I don´t know if I´ve told you about him, asked me to come with him to Africa. I said yes because it sounded great," I told him smiling to myself though nervous that he might be angry or something. Africa was pretty far away from England, but of course the USA is too. There was a silence again. "What?" he asked and I wasn´t sure if he hadn´t heard me or if he just couldn´t understand. "Paul asked me to go with him, I said yes," I told him again. "Yeah, I know, I heard you," he said and sounded a little confused. "How is it going with the Twins?" I asked then changing the subject. "Fine," he answered simply. "What about Dougie?" I asked. "Fine," he replied again. "What about you?" I asked then. "Fine," he replied for the third time. "Is there anything new?" I asked trying to get him to speak. "No, not really," he answered. I gave up. "I really just called to tell you that I´m leaving," I said and sighed. "Take care," I told him before I hung up. I sat down on the couch and cried while I wondered if I was really doing the right thing.

When we had packed our stuff and sat in the plane to Africa only days later, I felt so sick. I felt nauseous. I felt so nervous. I didn´t know what I was going to see when we would arrive to Africa.

I fell asleep wanting to feel better and didn´t wake up for a few hours later. I looked out of the small window and Africa down there. Everything was till so small but it got bigger and bigger as the plane got lower.

As we had gotten out luggage in the airport in Africa I checked my phone and looked at the caller ID of the text that I´d just gotten. Harry.


End file.
